


Shot Dead

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Author apologizes for any and all grammar errors, Choose the ending you want, Pink hair josh, could be read as slash, idk man, joshler - Freeform, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls
Summary: "Oh Tyler, how on earth did we end up here?"I read something like this WAY back and I just remember the ending and I was unsatisfied? So I decided to re-write it, this time with multiple endings! Choose yours!





	1. Cute Ending

"Oh Tyler. How on earth did we end up here?"

 

The brown haired boy gasped, turning around and pointing his gun at the other boy, weapon high, aiming for the chest. It was Josh. His hair was pink. It reminded Tyler of flowers, vibrant and beautiful. Cliché.

 

Josh also had his hands raised in surrender, eyes soft and afraid.

 

Tyler licked his lips, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously, this wasn't part of the plan. He'd never even thought of his as an option.

 

"You dont- you don't have to do this," pink hair boy said softly, desperately.

 

"You know I do Josh. You know I do. I guess it was inevitable... it had to happen eventually."

 

"We can figure this out, come to an agreement-" The pink haired boy was interrupted by the pull of a trigger.

 

He stared down at his chest in disbelief, mouth open wide.

 

He raised his head staring into the eyes of his best friend, then looked back down to the colour splattered on his chest.

 

Tyler's eyes lit up and he bit his lip to keep from laughing at the boys astounded face.

 

"You... You shot me!" 

 

This time he couldn't restrain his laughter and a few high pitched giggled escaped.

 

"Its paintball dummy! I'm supposed to shoot you!" Josh stuck out his lip in an adorable pout.

 

"I can't believe this betrayal. From my own friend. This is blasphemy."

 

Tyler giggled again and Josh's face finally broke into a smile.

 

"Well you win... I guess."

 

"You guess? Of course I win!" Tyler stuck his tongue out.

 

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'll get you back for this!"


	2. Not-Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones not as cute. You've been warned.

"Oh Tyler. How on earth did we end up here?"

 

The brown haired boy gasped, turning around and pointing his gun at the other boy, weapon high, aiming for the chest. It was Josh. His hair was pink. It reminded Tyler of flowers, vibrant and beautiful. Cliché.

 

Josh also had his hands raised in surrender, eyes soft and afraid.

 

Tyler licked his lips, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously, this wasn't part of the plan. He'd never even thought of his as an option.

 

"You dont- you don't have to do this," pink hair boy said softly, desperately.

 

"You know I do Josh. You know I do. I guess it was inevitable... it had to happen eventually."

 

"We can figure this out, come to an agreement-" The pink haired boy was interrupted by the pull of a trigger.

 

He stared down at his chest in disbelief, mouth open wide.

 

He raised his head staring into the eyes of his best friend, then looked back down to the colour splattered on his chest.

 

It was red.

 

"I- Tyler?"

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

He watched as the boy with pink hair crumpled to the ground, and stepped forward, kneeling beside him.

 

"I'm sorry Josh. I didn't mean for this, for you..."

 

There were tears in Josh's eyes, streaming down the sides of his face. Tyler placed a hand on the side of his face and wiped a tear away.

 

"So unfortunate, that you had to be here. Anywhere else in the world Josh. You could've been anywhere." His throat closed up and his voice cracked now when he spoke. "I didn't want to have to do this. Why couldnt you have been anywhere else. Anywhere Josh."

 

He was gasping now, Josh. The blood was pooling on the floor and no breath was coming. He was going to die. There was no other option.

 

"Ty."

 

Tyler moved to wipe a tear from his own face, unintentionally smearing blood on his cheek. Josh's blood.

 

"There was no other option. I'm so sorry." Tyler told Josh. Josh couldn't hear him anymore.

 

The breathing stopped.


	3. Another not happy end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again... sad.

"Oh Tyler. How on earth did we end up here?"

 

The brown haired boy gasped, turning around and pointing his gun at the other boy, weapon high, aiming for the chest. It was Josh. His hair was pink. It reminded Tyler of flowers, vibrant and beautiful. Cliché.

 

Josh also had his hands raised in surrender, eyes soft and afraid.

 

Tyler licked his lips, shifting from one foot to the other anxiously, this wasn't part of the plan. He'd never even thought of his as an option.

 

"You dont- you don't have to do this," pink hair boy said softly, desperately.

 

"You know I do Josh. You know I do. I guess it was inevitable... it had to happen eventually."

 

"We can figure this out, come to an agreement-"

 

"Can we?" Tyler's hands shook and he lowered his arms slightly. 

 

"Of course. I can help you, we can-" The pink haired boy was interrupted by the pull of a trigger.

 

Time slowed down.

 

Josh watched as the colour drained from Tyler's face. Watched frozen, as the bullet pierced through his best friends chest. Tyler's eyes widened minuscully but josh could see it, could see the change in expression even from a distance.

 

Tyler's body tilted backwards and josh was forced to watch, mouth open in a soundless scream, as Tyler collided with the ground.

 

Time came back suddenly, as if it hadn't slowed to begin, and Josh jumped forward.

 

His friends eyes stared up at him, unseeing, unblinking, but there was life there. There was hope.

 

"Tyler? Come on Ty focus on me." He was knelt beside the brown haired boy, applying pressure to the wound. Tyler's eyes drifted towards to his and their eyes locked. A smile flitted it's way onto the dying boys face.

 

"Tyler come on! Don't leave we're going to save you! We're going to do it!"

 

There were hands on his arms suddenly, pulling him back. He was screaming, thrashing. They were taking him from Tyler, he had to save Tyler.

 

Tyler's eyes followed his, until they didn't anymore, and Josh screamed louder. Screamed his throat raw. There were more people restraining him now, someone was speaking softly to him now, but his eyes were locked on Tyler. Hair fell in his face but he didn't care to blow it away, it didn't matter, not when Tyler was dying. Dead.

 

Pink hair was the least of his worries.

 

He kept screaming. Kept thrashing. It made no difference. Nothing made a difference. Nothing mattered.

 

Nothing mattered because now Tyler was dead. 

 

 

 

 

If anyone else had cared to look, they'd see that the smile had never left Tyler's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what situation they were in in the last two endings. I guess that's for your imagination to fill in! 
> 
> I can't be accountable for any emotions that this may or may not have brought upon you. I will, however, apologize!
> 
> Please leave comments! I love getting positive feedback! <3


End file.
